


Уединённый образ жизни

by fandom_MassEffect, softly_play



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 02:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15524310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_MassEffect/pseuds/fandom_MassEffect, https://archiveofourown.org/users/softly_play/pseuds/softly_play
Summary: После войны Шепард возвращается в квартиру на Интай'сей.





	Уединённый образ жизни

В тишине, полной лёгкой дымки, она тонет; тонет и не может бороться: прозрачные слои света накладываются друг на друга и становятся белоснежными, густыми и вязкими. Тонет любое движение, любой звук.

Она с трудом просыпается, сидя привалившись спиной к цветочному горшку. Дверь безостановочно открывается и закрывается, уже не лязгает, но шуршит, и мутное со сна сознание слышит в этом звуке шёпот её имени, голосом Андерсона доносящийся из наушника. Она поднимается, опираясь на горшок; зелень листьев едва видна, они покрыты пылью и сливаются цветом с оранжевым пластиком горшка. 

Здесь так тепло, даже душно. Застывший сухой воздух осязаемо обхватывает кожу голых рук и ног. Не слышно тихого шороха кондиционера, но она слышит, как скрежещет песок в засорившихся фильтрах вентиляции, когда добирается до них. Где-то должны быть запасные.

Против воли в список заносится необходимость поменять фильтры, но мысль ускользает мгновенно. Она проспала всю ночь, а сейчас большая звезда уже разливает утренний свет по грязновато-красной земле, и Шепард вспоминает, что хотела заглянуть в соседние блоки и маячащую на горизонте станцию. 

Она подхватывает рюкзак, брошенный у порога — створки продолжают неконтролируемо шуршать при каждом движении рядом, — и выходит наружу, игнорируя незакрытую дверь. Здесь так тихо — не похоже, что кто-то захочет забраться в её квартиру. Соседние ожидаемо оказываются пусты, и разбросанные в спешке вещи тоже покрыты ржавой пылью.

Она садится на ступеньки последней обследованной квартиры и греется под тёплыми лучами. Солнце в это время уже бы слепило глаза, но местная звезда словно припудрена, через красноватый воздух доходящий свет кажется тусклым. Шепард душно и тепло, вездесущий песок царапает бедра и забивается под шорты, пока она ест батончик, запивая его соком и греясь спиной о металлические перила.

* * *

Звезда поднимается всё выше, и воздух бледнеет, становится наконец прозрачным и горячим. Шепард идёт пешком к станции. Отросшие волосы падают на глаза и щекочут плечи. Ей кажется, что они становятся из рыжих бордовыми и сливаются с местной землёй. Она идёт, растворяясь в жаре и тишине, прикрыв веки, с заплетающимися ногами. Идёт так медленно, что звезда переваливает за зенит и свет снова тускнеет. Она замечает забившийся в ботинки песок, когда кожа уже стёрта в кровь. И продолжает плестись дальше босиком. Ей не больно, но остаток дороги она упорно смотрит на свои ноги, гадая, сможет ли отследить момент, когда кожа начнёт темнеть от загара. Но замечает лишь, как кожа краснеет и горит.

* * *

Станция начинается с вытянутой тени, мрачным мазком бросающейся под ноги. Её шпиль тенью становится ещё длиннее и уже, Шепард осторожно ступает на него и идёт, как по тросу, ставя ступни одну перед другой и изредка взмахивая руками. Разрастающаяся тень дарит прохладу, и когда Шепард доходит до стены, темно уже повсюду, снаружи и внутри. Она обводит помещение фонариком, и всюду опять пыль и разбросанные вещи. Похоже, отсюда эвакуировали всех вовремя.

Шепард не осматривает и не сканирует приборы, вместо этого она садится за стол, смахивая колкий песок, выключает фонарь и, подсвечивая себе лишь омни-тулом, достаёт свой скромный ужин — ещё один батончик и сок. Она ест, положив голову на согнутый локоть, в упор глядя на оранжевые мельтешащие полосы.

* * * 

Она тонет в лёгком воздухе и тишине и просыпается в тишине и сумраке — на станции почти нет окон, здесь всё так же темно и даже прохладно. Она встаёт, встряхивая затёкшей рукой с давно погасшим омни-тулом. Ничего и не нужно сканировать — приборы целы, не хватает лишь людей.

Уже почти полдень, и Шепард отправляется в обратный путь. Кожа снова краснеет и зудит, сползает тонкими полупрозрачными полосками. Шепард отрывает их, катает между пальцами, растирая в белую пыль, оставляя свой собственный след на красном песке. 

Она возвращается к вечеру, усталая, обгоревшая, оставляя следы в коридоре. Шуршание песка о пластик режет слух, и она старательно отряхивает ступни, прежде чем войти в комнату. Тишина закладывает уши и проникает внутрь высоким писком и отзвуком головной боли. Шепард морщится, тяжело присаживаясь на подоконник и стаскивая рюкзак. Настойчивый будильник в голове требует попить, хотя пить ей совсем не хочется. Она сползает вниз, опускаясь на колени, и укладывается щекой на нагретый металл кромки подоконника. Тусклая заходящая звезда сверкает красными вспышками, и Шепард зажмуривается. Вспышка рассыпается на миллион искр, они взрываются в темноте, пока уши заполняет затихающий гул умиравшего в похожем пейзаже Жнеца, а голову — боль. Она расслабляется, когда снова становится тихо. Ей хорошо. Она идёт по закрытой и пустой Цитадели. Нет людей, не горят вывески, даже освещение будто потухло. Светится сама Цитадель. Из узких стыков серых панелей, из-под воды льётся рассеянный прозрачный свет, всё ярче и ярче. Она пытается бежать изо всех сил, но едва ли одолевает с десяток метров. Свет несётся за ней быстрее, и она снова тонет.

* * *

К утру головная боль почти проходит, но тело ломит и знобит. Будильник и список снова напоминают о себе: задания беспорядочно выскакивают одно за другим, смешиваются и превращаются в полную неразбериху. Она цепляется за самое простое: попить. Воздух в комнате царапает горло, и от одной мысли о соке оно болит сильнее. Нужно вытащить канистру с водой из машины, вспоминает Шепард, но доходит лишь до шкафа. Она помнит, что там есть плед — правда есть, тоже покрыт пылью, но он мягкий, и Шепард накидывает его на плечи и садится на диван, подтягивая колени к груди и закутываясь полностью. Она долго спала — звезда опять светит со всей силы, заливая всю комнату через огромное окно, и, резко раздражаясь, Шепард вскакивает к панели, опуская шторы. Свет пробивается и сквозь них, но больше не слепит и не обжигает. Она включает телевизор — выдвигаясь, он словно отряхивается от пыли, — и садится обратно на диван, сосредотачиваясь на привычных голубых полосах отсутствующего сигнала и на музыке. Спать не хочется, но и встать она не может. Как во сне она не могла убежать от света, так сейчас не может убежать от слабости. Шепард пытается подняться и оступается, падая обратно на диван. Она закутывается в плед и откидывается на мягкую кожаную спинку.

Она продолжает следить за тем, как безостановочно бегут друг за другом полосы. Одна стандартная мелодия сменяется другой, более мелодичной. Расслабляясь, Шепард опускает голову на спинку и скользит по краю: она помнит, что дремлет, и пытается контролировать сон. Нет никакого света из щелей, вода не сияет, вот здесь была статуя ретранслятора. Она останавливается у моста и по кусочкам воссоздаёт статую из рассыпанных в воде обломков, возвращая её на место, и идёт дальше, точно зная, что Цитадель не может быть пустой. Она не пытается бежать и говорить — ей страшно, что не получится. Она потеряет контроль и снова утонет. Поэтому Шепард идёт, упорно глядя на ноги. Они совершенно обычные, не краснеют и не шелушатся. Они в броне и уж точно не собираются стираться в кровь. Броня немного обгорела, но это легко исправить, главное — найти кого-нибудь.

В этом тёмном горящем мире точно должен кто-нибудь быть.


End file.
